<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"If They Don't Confess I'll Make Them" by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264735">"If They Don't Confess I'll Make Them"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted getting together, First Date, M/M, Pranking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu had put up with a lot from his brother over the years, but the absolute worst thing his brother made him do was sit by and watch him needlessly make lovey faces at Hinata Shoyo. He was going to put them into the world's best date and make them confess if it was the last thing he ever did, and he was going to make Sakusa help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MSBY Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"If They Don't Confess I'll Make Them"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/gifts">Slumber</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t take this shit anymore.” Sakusa glanced up at the sound of his roommate storming in. He was still dressed in his apron, the Miya Onigiri hat covering his black hair and Sakusa tried his best to remind himself this wasn’t Atsumu and he wasn’t allowed to beat him with a pillow or smother him to death for being loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that shit is?” Sakusa said slowly, leaning back against the couch to make sure Atsumu wasn’t hiding behind his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu and his crush on Hinata.” Osamu groaned, turning and face planting into the armchair beside the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa didn’t really have a comeback for that one, Atsumu was driving everyone nuts with his crush on Hinata. Every ten seconds either Sakusa or Bokuto were elbowing him so he would stop staring at Hinata bouncing with Inunaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just spent two hours listening to him ramble… Is it bad of me to hate my own twin? Does that count as hating myself?” Osamu asked into the cushion, barely flicking an eye open to Sakusa before closing them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… No. I hate Atsumu, but you’re okay.” Sakusa said, turning back to the magazine in his lap and flipping over a page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t… you… Weren’t you the one who sat on Atsumu’s bedside for three days when he fucked up his ankle last year when you guys went to Thailand for a game?” Osamu quirked an eyebrow, an eye opening again in time to see Sakusa lifting up the magazine to hide his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. You must be thinking of Bokuto. Anyways, Hinata and Atsumu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu instantly groaned, slamming his face into the chair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two fucking hours about how pretty Shoyo’s eyes are. He’s cute but he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>two hours of blabbering</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute.” Osamu cursed and Sakusa lowered the magazine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about the time Suna let you cut his hair when we first met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Suna’s cute and hot and literally never lets anyone touch his hair. Shoyo’s just cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You should see him with his shirt off then.” Sakusa muttered, making Osamu lift his head up confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, what’re you going to do then since you’re ‘sick of this shit’?” Sakusa closed the magazine, resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to finish reading it and the article on Ushijima until later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m going to get them together… And you’re going to help me.” Osamu declared, sitting up and turning his gray eyes to Sakusa. A feral glow resided in them, a mischievous nature clear. Instantly regret flooded Sakusa for ever agreeing to move in with the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had Komori told him about the twins? ‘They’re the same person, one’s just majorly fake.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa finally figured out which one was the fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell, he was bored anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu brightened, already pulling out his phone. He tapped through it without even looking before finally holding up the device. A rather nice restaurant was pictured and Sakusa raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Atsumu has inferiority issues and goes to places like that, but would Hinata?” Sakusa drawled and Osamu frowned before looking at it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a festival going down at the beach… Motoya tried to make me go with him and… Kai.” Sakusa explained at Osamu’s surprised look, scrunching up his nose at the memory of his cousin’s new crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you have to get over that.” Osamu sighed, shaking his head as if he hadn’t tried to fight Kita last month when Aran admitted to finally asking him out. It had been the most amusing shake down Sakusa had ever seen since both of the twins had hidden behind Aran in order to ‘threaten’ Kita if he broke his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t… He’s friends with Bokuto.” Sakusa spat as if it was the worst thing he could imagine and Osamu groaned, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>teammates</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Bokuto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same thing.” Sakusa insisted, glaring back at Osamu who didn’t look the least bit fazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the pettiest person I’ve ever met, and I know Suna.” Osamu stared at him and Sakusa was about to break his self imposed rule of not committing murder for anyone but Atsumu, when Osamu finally dropped his gaze back to the phone in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a festival does sound better than fancy dinner. I admit, Atsumu would go nuts trying to win everything for Shoyo. Which will either seduce him faster or Atsumu will sulk in the corner because Shoyo’s better than him.” Osamu frowned before Sakusa chucked a pillow at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> your brother? The only one gayer than him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Kuroo this and Kuroo that. Trust me, he’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you jealous that you’re single?” Osamu gasped and Sakusa grabbed another pillow. Osamu held up the other pillow, using it to shield himself as Sakusa slammed the pillow down on him full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! You are really jealous aren’t you!” Osamu shouted, screeching as Sakusa held the pillow over his, slowly pressing him deeper into the chair. “I give! I give, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are nothing but lies.” Sakusa hissed, but he pulled back. He gave Osamu just a moment to gather himself before smacking the pillow into his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous that Atsumu actually has someone interested in him?” Sakusa sneered down at him, turning away and making his way back to his couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will draw cat faces on all your masks, don't even try me.” Osamu stuck his tongue out, chucking the pillow after him and nailing him in the back. Sakusa turned around slowly, holding up the pillow with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This means war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it doesn’t you cry if someone takes away your soap, sit down before I call Komori and tell him you’re being a dick to people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komori had a direct line to his parents and also enjoyed torturing people, like hell Sakusa was going to give him a reason to aim that at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m calling Hinata and telling him that he should go to the festival… Touch my masks and I will end you, and your brother too to avoid any revenge…” Sakusa glared after him, grabbing his own phone and stepping away. Osamu was still making faces but Sakusa ignored him, instead he dialed Hinata’s number and quickly hit speakerphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s up Omi-senpai?” Hinata’s overly cheerful voice came through the phone, completely oblivious to Sakusa’s curled lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I changed my mind. I don’t want to talk to you.” Sakusa groaned, but Osamu glared at him, pointing angrily at the phone. Sakusa shot a glare right back, turning back to the device to hear the end of Hinata’s sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- like Tsukki! What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Would… you…” Sakusa pressed his lips together, staring Osamu down as he tried to force the words out. He had to remember this was for Atsumu. To get him to shut the hell up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you… go to the festival at the beach… with… me tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Omi-san… are you being threatened?” Hinata’s voice dropped so quickly Sakusa felt like he got whiplash, every ounce of cheerfulness was gone and replaced with genuine seriousness like he was going to come and rescue his teammate. He glanced over at Osamu who looked just as shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! The… Better Miya twin is forcing me to go because he’s a lonely bitch.” Sakusa smiled as sweetly as he could at Osamu, watching the anger grow on his normally stoic face. Sometimes it was worth living with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Atsumu was still driving,” Hinata said cheerfully, making Osamu sputter angrily, “but sure! I’d love to go out with you and ‘Samu-san tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great…. I think… Bye.” Sakusa ended the call without waiting for Hinata’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not good at this whole, being nice to people thing are you?” Osamu teased, completely unphased by Sakusa’s glare. “I’ll call ‘Tsumu and let him know to get ready, you should probably text Shoyo-kun what time he needs to be there… Let’s do seven so it’s not so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu wasn’t the biggest fan of festivals. Sure the food was good, and he loved trying all the new tastes, but it was always covered in small children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, in Atsumu’s case, exceedingly large children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Osamu thought, Atsumu had quickly started to lose at the many different challenges while Shoyo was getting a rather large assortment of stuffed creatures that he cheerfully passed into Atsumu’s arms. Atsumu whined with each one, but didn’t drop them, hugging them tighter and refusing to let his brother help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Shoyo won them for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck off.” Atsumu stuck out his tongue, ignoring his brother’s eye roll. “Why don’t you get Omi-omi to win you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu turned to look at Sakusa who was being pinned down by two kids who recognized him and were begging for an autograph. He was debating on moving to rescue him, but he figured he would be fine for a few more moments. After all, they were his fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see your point… you can have this.” Atsumu twisted and half flung a stuffed red panda at Osamu’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu held it, trying to push down the urge to beat his brother with it. The Cain instinct was strong, but he managed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to make sure you didn’t drop them, but okay, thanks… I think.” Osamu sighed, shaking his head as his brother moved to toddle after Shoyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, as much as he’d mocked Atsumu’s declaration to set for the wing spiker, Osamu was proud Atsumu had actually managed to do it. Not that he’d ever actually tell the oversized toddler that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was already back at Shoyo’s side, leaning down to murmur something that had both of them laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” Sakusa’s voice made him jump slightly, looking up and over at the narrowed eyes behind the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu’s different.” Osamu said after a moment. “Now, then when he was in highschool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he finally managed to fix his stupid hair cut.” Sakusa didn’t even blink at Osamu’s half glare. “Okay, I know that’s not what you meant, what did you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it when you’re nice to me, I feel like you’re planning something.” Osamu side eyed him before shrugging. “I meant he’s happier…. ‘Tsumu used to drown in his need to be the best, he’d push himself to the brink every day. Probably would have fallen off if it wasn’t for Aran and Kita-san constantly pulling him back and sending him home when he got sick. He’d do anything to win, anything to make his spikers better and now he’s relaxed. He’s got his spikers where he wants them… monsters ready to spike and he’s holdin’ the leash… including yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s lip curled dramatically at the statement, making Osamu laugh. He watched Atsumu quickly drag his card out, swiping it over the reader before Hinata had a chance and grinning at Hinata’s fake offended gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was genuinely happy outside of the court, he wasn’t itching to get back to work and run himself ragged. Osamu knew some of it was just Atsumu growing up, some inner part of him that had finally matured and left that five year old self behind. He also knew some of it came from Hinata’s influence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was encouraging and laughing. He could laugh until even Atsumu couldn’t hold back during his moodiest days. Atsumu had been drawn to it from the first time they’d met on court, first focusing on the incredible raw talent in front of him and then on the vibrant personality that was always pushing him more and more. Even further than Osamu could ever push him if they’d gone professional together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, why is Atsumu leaving Hinata?” Sakusa’s words cut through Osamu’s thoughts and he turned to see his brother wandering off. Not even in a specific direction he was just… walking away leaving Hinata looking around for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu took back everything he said about Atsumu no longer being five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’ll go get him, you make sure Shoyo-kun doesn’t wander off either.” Osamu was gone, ignoring Sakusa’s sputtered words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like him- he’s gone… great.” Sakusa groaned, trying to remember why he was here again. At least if Komori was nearby he could hide behind him until they found a less crowded space, now he was all on his own except for sticky fingers Hinata who was… ugh, licking his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. He had to do this, for Atsumu… to shut him up, because Sakusa did not give a fuck about him at all. He definitely didn’t feel bad when Atsumu moped because Hinata didn’t catch onto his flirting or when Hinata deflated when Atsumu flirted with reporters. Definitely not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you put on glasses you could be Tsukki’s real brother.” A voice said to his right and Sakusa nearly lept out of his skin before he recognized his red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’...” Hinata made a comment in Portugese before laughing to himself. “Why’d you want me to come anyways? Were you nervous about your first date with ‘Samu-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was grateful he was wearing a mask as his entire face turned red and he sputtered unintelligibly at him. Who would even think that he and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miya</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of any hair color, would be on a date?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, though, was already laughing. His face broke into a vibrant grin as he reached up and elbowed Sakusa in the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding… But really why’d you want me of all people to come? I would have thought you’d invite Bokuto-san and leave the twins with him so you could make a run for it.” Well, Sakusa couldn’t say he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be winning Miya- Atsumu prizes?” Kiyoomi grumbled, leaning away from the sticky yakiniku skewers in Shoyo’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure but why does that…” Hinata frowned for a moment, then something lit up in his eyes as he grinned. Sakusa had seen that look before, when Komori had traded his shampoo for hair dye and Sakusa was blonde for a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, I just want him to have some brotherly time too.” Hinata chirped, glancing over at the two who were now shoving at each other. “Or maybe not, here Omi-san! Have some yakiniku, you and ‘Samu-san must be hungry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I care about Osamu- and he’s gone… I feel bad for whoever this ‘Tsukki’ is he keeps mentioning.” Sakusa sighed, holding the yakinku stick as far from him as he could. His stomach rumbled with hunger but he didn’t know if the chef’s washed their hands or who else touched the stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, I’ll eat that for you.” Osamu’s voice said and Sakusa looked up to see his hair in a mess but three more stuffies under his arm, including a stuffed fox that Osamu moved to shove into Sakusa’s bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is everyone trying to kill me today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sufferin’ brings us great joy, gimme.” Osamu grinned, snagging the yakiniku stick and tearing into it almost immediately. Sakusa couldn’t help but grimace, some of the sauce was still on his hands and he was tempted to wipe it on Osamu’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got ‘Tsumu to say he was going to take Shoyo on one of those boat rides on the lake, so we have about twenty minutes before they’re back if you want to go and sit away from the crowds.” Osamu said easily, starting to dig through Sakusa’s pack again. He pulled out alcohol wipes first, tearing them open and draping them over Sakusa’s hands before pulling out a bento box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He said, shoving it into Sakusa’s stomach and walking through the barely thinning crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa scrubbed his hands down, cradling the box out of nothing but pure confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner, for you. I figured you wouldn’t be able to stomach festival food ‘cuz you’re a baby, so I grabbed some things before we left. Ya really don’t pay attention much when you’re grumpy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>grumpy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sakusa growled, ignoring the laughter. He was only not kicking him because he was hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Hinata and Atsumu were back, Sakusa was comfortably full and ready to call it a night and try again later. Unfortunately, Hinata was even more wired as the night went on. According to him, Brazil festivals were the highlight of the year and went on for ages so he was used to staying up late during them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! Let's do a team battle, me and Omi-san against the Miya twins! We can see who wins the most prizes.” Hinata grinned, ignoring Atsumu’s whine that he didn’t want to play against him. They all ignored his whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa glanced at Osamu, sighing when he got a pointed stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t… you and Atsumu be on one team… that way it’s wing spiker against wing spiker and twin against twin?” Sakusa couldn’t believe this garbage was coming out of his mouth. He half wanted to put all of them on one team, challenge them, then make a break for it while they fought over who got to play first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Okay! You ready Atsu-kun?” Hinata chirped, completely oblivious to Atsumu’s red cheeks and dopey look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu stuck out his tongue as soon as they turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re disgusting… Ugh, the things I do for my brother.” Osamu grumbled, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six games later and the only thing keeping Sakusa sane was Osamu’s snarky remarks every time the other two unknowingly flirted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore, I’m going to kill both of them,” Osamu finally hissed when Atsumu wrapped an arm around Hinata and Hinata called him a ‘great friend’, “they have to die. They’re so fucking stupid, I just wanted my brother to be happy. I didn’t want this </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffering</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa reached out to pat him with the fake goldfish he’d won, snickering at Osamu’s grumpy pout. If Atsumu was half that cute, then Hinata would have confessed by now- what the hell was he thinking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa shuddered and shook his head, turning to shove the creature into his bag with his new assortment of pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a pokemon guy,” Osamu had said after winning a few prizes and shoving them all on Sakusa. Sakusa, honestly, wasn’t completely sure what Pokemon was but he wasn’t going to admit that with Atsumu so close at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey!” Hinata was bouncing to get their attention. “Let's go on the ferris wheel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No.” Sakusa shot the idea down. No one even glanced at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoyo, that’s a great idea!” Atsumu chirped, that same dopey ‘I’ve never loved anything or anyone more’ look on his face. Sakusa wanted to shove the two in the closet at this rate. Hinata was smiling broadly back, giggling at Atsumu’s praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cunning light was back in his eye and Sakusa was beyond suspicious, but before he could warn Osamu there was a hand on his sleeve and he was being dragged forward by Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will murder you Miya, let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t, you love me. You think I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Atsumu purred at him, and Sakusa fought himself to be able to say that no he wasn’t. The words didn’t manage to come out and instead he just groaned long and loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go two at a time!” Hinata said, bouncing over to Atsumu and wrapping his arm around Atsumu’s elbow. “I call going with Atsu! Since he’s a baby about heights, and you two will just bully him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa… couldn’t actually argue against that. He’d already prepared atleast seventeen jokes to make when Atsumu started screaming and clinging to him. He glanced at Osamu and saw the same disappointed look in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, please?” Hinata blinked bright eyes at them. Osamu glanced back at Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s for them, if it’ll help’ Osamu’s look seemed to say as he shrugged helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Sakusa grumbled, stepping forward as they opened the gate. Osamu already had an alcohol wipe in his hand and quickly scrubbed down the arm rails before Sakusa sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Sakusa said quickly, sighing as the ride started to move. “These two are either the stupidest people in the world or Hinata really doesn’t want your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you saw the way Shoyo lit up when Atsumu won him that stupid stuffed cat. I thought they were going to start making out honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa shuddered at the memory, he had thought the same. He glanced around as they made it midway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atleast it’s pretty up here.” Osamu commented, leaning over the side to look at all the lights. “I do miss the Hyogo festivals, but it’s nice being able to be by water. We never got to swim much as kids because Atsumu kept tryin’ to drown himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you never helped with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… may or may not have held his feet a few times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A few</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Osamu waved his hand at him, ignoring Sakusa’s laughter with a smile. “Hey… Don't’ you think it’s weird we haven’t heard ‘Tsumu scream in terror yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he dead or making out?” Sakusa asked, leaning over his side of the bucket to see two people who were not his teammates. “Those… bastards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- Oh my god they didn’t get on… wait I see them, they’re waiting at the bottom… are they holding hands?” Osamu gasped, making Sakusa swing the bucket to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were indeed holding hands. Hinata waved cheerfully up at them while Atsumu did something with his hand up. Sakusa couldn’t quite tell as the wheel turned again and brought them higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakusa…” Osamu’s voice was tired and he glanced over to see him with his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ones tricked into a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... They’re dead.” Kiyoomi said slowly, doing his best to glower down at the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atleast it was a nice date. Could have been Bokuto.” Osamu said, his voice only half teasing. The other half was just tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tsumu</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to get me… stupid bastard.” Osamu groaned, barely twitching when Sakusa reached over to pat him on the shoulder. “Tomorrow, spike a ball into his face, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but first we have to get off this damn thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Osamu didn’t even bother to explain as he marched over to the two. Hinata had moved from holding hands to sitting on Atsumu’s lap on a park bench, both of them snacking on something covered in white powder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dating? Oh about six months, realizing you two didn’t realize we were together? When Omi-San asked about prizes. I couldn’t figure out why Omi-san of all people would ask me, then I realized that Osamu kept texting Atsu why he wouldn’t just ‘admit the truth’. Honestly I thought it was just a weird way to get Atsumu to stop cheating at card games until today.” Hinata said with a bright grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… partially that yeah.” Osamu shrugged, “He cheats at everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t cheat at volleyball!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ugly mug counts as cheating, the other team can’t bear to look at your side of the net.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same face</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s enough of that. It’s time to die.” Sakusa cut in, cracking his knuckles. Immediately the two separated and took off, Osamu and Sakusa hot on their tails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault ‘Samu doesn’t listen to me!” Atsumu screamed back at them, laughing his head off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>